Crispo and Mindy's relationship
Crispo and Mindy's relationship began in the the pilot, when Mindy notices that Crispo got a cooler look over the summer and develops a crush on him. Mindy tries numerous times to get Crispo to go out with her, but he has turned down all of her romantic advances. Other Names *'Crindy '(Cr/ispo and M/'indy') Crispo's Opinion of Mindy Crispo thinks that Mindy is pretty and smells like strawberries. Mindy's Opinion of Crispo Mindy remarks on how cooler Crispo looks because of his new haircut and jacket. She thinks that Crispo has the potential to be the coolest boy in school. She has stated that he is handsome. She also seems to be annoyed by some of Crispo's unintelligent remarks and actions. Significant Moments 'Season 1' '100 Things to Do Before High School' *Mindy warned CJ and Fenwick to stay away from Crispo. *Mindy told CJ and Fenwick that her and Crispo's love was real. *Crispo didn't want to chose between his best friends and Mindy. *Crispo said Mindy smells like strawberries. *Mindy got mad when Crispo chose his friends over her. *Crispo called Mindy pretty. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *Crispo left his friends to join Mindy's band because she told him that she will win. *Crispo didn't object when Mindy made him stand on stage while she sang to him. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *Mindy knew how much Crispo liked lists so she made one of what her perfect boyfriend would be and look like, purposely having the list describe Crispo. *When she finds out that he is saying yes to everything, Mindy comes up with the idea to ask him out, because he can't turn her down. *Mindy said to him, "You will be mine, Christian Powers!" meaning that she will try to woo Crispo over again. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *Mindy offered to help Crispo take care of his flour baby. *They argued over what was best for the flour baby. *They went through "marriage counseling" together as they argued over the custody and name of their flour baby with Mr. Roberts. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' *Mindy helped Crispo hide from Mr. Roberts and the fire cheif even though he turned her down again. 'Join a Club Thing!' *Mindy let Crispo join the Save The Bonobos club even though there was a waiting list. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' *Crispo was dressed up like Mario and Mindy was dressed up in an outfit cimilar to Princess Peach's. *Mindy says she texted Crispo, meaning that she has his phone number. *Mindy seemed to sadden when Crispo listed everything wrong with Halloween in middle school. *Mindy knew that Crispo was upset so she gave him a mint, saying that they were candy. *Crispo tried to defend her when she got in trouble with Principal Hader. *Crispo saved Mindy from Paul Schmolitor. *Mindy called him her prince. *They were standing in line next to each other when Principal Hader was throwing out candy. *Crispo and Mindy fight over a bear Crispo won at Mr. Bored's carnival game. 'Run for Office Thing!' *Mindy helps Crispo in his run for seventh grade class president. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' *Mindy admits she took CJ and her friends' Pootabucks because she was jealous that she would not be able to go to the water park with Crispo. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *Mindy offers Crispo her extra ticket to Anthony Del Rey's concert, but he declines. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are blonde. *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School. *Both are very close and loyal to their friends. *They both like Little Tiny Waffles. Differences *Crispo is a boy and Mindy a girl. *Crispo is very nice, and Mindy is outwardly rude, even though she has a kind side to her. *Mindy hangs out with the Vortex while Crispo is best friends with CJ and Fenwick. *Mindy has always been popular, while Crispo only gained popularity in the seventh grade. Quotes 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Trivia *It is unknown how Crispo feels about Mindy in a romantic sense, as when he learned in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" that Mindy was going to ask him out "for the never-ending end of time," he was more concerned about the fact that he was not ready for that type of commitment. **He did turn down her date offers in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! and "Meet Your Idol Thing!," however. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students